Pacto de Silencio
by Dama Felina
Summary: Dicen que la peor soledad es aquella que se vive con la persona equivocada. En el bosque de Dean, Harry y Hermione descubrirán que la soledad que comparten es solo un espejismo y que sus sentimientos son mas reales de lo que creen.
1. Tan solo un instante

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes que aparecen son completamente de la autoría de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece al proyecto "Ideas Donadas" por el grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE). La donante de la idea se llama Nefer Jiménez.

 **SUMMARY:** Dicen que la peor soledad es aquella que se vive con la persona equivocada. En el bosque de Dean, Harry y Hermione descubrirán que la soledad que comparten es solo un espejismo y que sus sentimientos son mas reales de lo que creen.

Esta historia está compuesta por un capitulo y un epilogo.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es un alma gemela?**_

 _"Es como un mejor amigo, pero más. Es esa persona que te conoce mejor que nadie. Alguien que te hace mejor persona, de hecho .. en realidad ellos no te hacen mejor persona, eso lo haces tú .Porque te inspiran. Un alma gemela es alguien que llevas siempre contigo. La persona quien te conoció y te aceptó, antes de que nadie más lo hizo. O cuando nadie más lo haría. Y no importa lo que pase, siempre lo amarás. Y nada podría cambiar eso." (Frase de la serie "Dawson Crece")_

* * *

Ron los había abandonado.

Por mas que lo repitiera, era algo difícil de asimilar. Su mejor amigo se había ido y no tenia ni idea de si iba a volver. Muchas veces se sintió tentado a ir en su busca pero no podía. Su orgullo se lo impedía, por no hablar de su corazón.

Sus últimas palabras lo habían herido profundamente.

" _¿Sabes por qué escucho la radio todas las noches? Para no escuchar los nombres de Ginny, de Fred, de George…"_

" _¡Yo también pienso en ellos!" ¿Crees que no sé lo que se siente?"_

" _Por supuesto que no. Tus padres están muertos. ¡Tú no tienes familia!"_

¿Por qué justo tenia que irse cuando habían descubierto la manera de destruir los horrocruxes?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se repetía a si mismo que Ron no había sido consciente de esas palabras. Que el maldito guardapelo había corrompido su mente para manipularlo de alguna manera. Pero como dolía. Abrió los ojos y escrutó los árboles. No se oía absolutamente nada. Con resignación, dio media vuelta, de regreso a la tienda de campaña. Se encontró un cuenco de comida en la mesa. Estaba frio. Seguramente Hermione lo había puesto ahí para él. Fue directamente a él y tragó el liquido espeso sin detenerse a saborearlo. Se percató entonces de la presencia de su mejor amiga, no muy lejos de la entrada. Sentada y acurrucada en una manta, con la mirada perdida.

Su apariencia era tan apagada y lúgubre que algo dentro de su pecho se encogió. Su melena castaña no tenia vida, ya no conservaba ese brillo dorado desde hacia tiempo y estaba recogida en una coleta. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y pudo apreciar huellas de llanto en sus mejillas. No podía imaginarse el sufrimiento que podía estar pasando. Desde que Ron se había ido, no se dirigían la palabra. Era como si se hubieran impuesto algún tipo de pacto de silencio. Se comportaban de manera mecánica, sin emoción, solo con el único objetivo de sobrevivir. Cada día que pasaba, era un día mas huyendo y soportando aquel tiempo invernal en el bosque de Dean. Harry la observó largamente sin saber que decir. Quería ir hacia ella y abrazarla, consolarla, hablar juntos. Pero una fuerza invisible le impedía acercarse a Hermione.

La radio no funcionaba muy bien. Se oía entrecortada y con mucho ruido de fondo. Empezaba a impacientarse. Aquel trasto era lo único que los mantenía comunicados con el mundo exterior. Cogió la máquina y se movió por la habitación, buscando cobertura. Cuando creía que lo había conseguido, la señal se atrofiaba. Tras unos minutos se dio por vencido. En ese momento, apareció Hermione.

\- La radio no funciona –informó Harry con voz neutra.

La castaña se volvió hacia él con expresión indescifrable y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que le pasase la radio. Harry obedeció. Vio cómo se sentaba y observaba el aparato con minucioso escrutinio. El chico suspiró y se incorporó. Sabia que quería estar sola y además le tocaba dar su ronda de guardia. Iba a salir cuando se percató de que no tenia la varita. Volvió sobre sus pasos. Hermione aun seguía con la radio pero al oírlo llegar, sacó la varita de su pantalón y se la entregó sin alzar la vista. Harry se detuvo en seco. Nunca se acostumbraría a aquello. No había abierto la boca y ella ya sabia lo que necesitaba. Tragó saliva y se inclinó para cogerla con firmeza. Una corriente cálida lo sacudió por dentro, revelando sin palabras una conexión que iba mas allá de la magia. Ni siquiera se lo agradeció y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la tienda.

Esa horrenda necesidad de escapar. De estar solo, de reflexionar, si es que podía permitirse ese lujo. ¡Cómo odiaba sentirse así! La soledad lo consumía por dentro. Recorrió el perímetro con rudeza, sumido en sus pensamientos y reforzó los hechizos de protección. La ira burbujeó en su garganta, urgiéndole a gritar. Necesitaba desahogarse. Golpeó con el puño varias ramas de un árbol y un leve manto de nieve cayó sobre su espalda. Se sacudió sin detenerse y pateó el suelo nevado con rabia. ¿Por qué todo tenia que salirle tan mal? ¿Por qué era todo tan oscuro? Primero habían sido _sus padres_. ¡Maldición, debía haber sido él! El rostro afable de James, la dulce sonrisa de Lily. Otra patada. Luego había sido su padrino _Sirius_. Aun recordaba esa pícara sonrisa que delataba su próxima travesura. _"Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior. Nosotros decidimos cual de las dos potenciar"._ Cogió una piedra del suelo y la arrojó al vacío. Él no tenia que morir. ¿Por qué él y no otro? Tenían planes. Volver a ser una familia. ¡Su única oportunidad de pertenecer a un hogar y se había evaporado! ¡Había muerto con él! La muerte de _Hedwig._ Ohhh, podría parecer mentira pero extrañaba a esa preciosa ave. Sus vivos e inteligentes ojos de un radiante color oro seguían viviendo en su memoria. Soltó una risa amarga al recordar los gestos de la lechuza cuando se enfadaba por algo o estaba molesta con él. Hedwig demostró ser mucho mas que una mascota. Sus mordisquitos en la oreja, sus leves azotes con su ala como si dijera: _"Oye, chaval, madura de una vez. Lo estás haciendo mal"._ Lo que daría por volver a verla. Su fiel compañera. Si ese hechizo no le hubiera alcanzado… ¡Todo a su alrededor moría! Y para colmo, Ron los abandonaba. ¿Podría haber algo peor?

 _Que Hermione te abandone también…_

Esa vocecita interior provocó que su puño chocara contra el tronco de un árbol. Fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para que apretara los labios. Sacudió la cabeza. Sin su mejor amiga, estaba completa y absolutamente perdido. No hubiera sobrevivido todos aquellos años. Habría muerto por cualquier tontería. Sin embargo, no se explicaba por que Hermione seguía con él. ¿Por qué no habría ido tras Ron? Seria lo mas lógico ¡y él no le habría recriminado nada! Había querido hablar con ella del tema pero su valor se había ido a pique cada vez que lo intentaba. Sabia que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron, que lo quería y que su sufrimiento se debía precisamente a ese sentimiento. Un sentimiento que el conocía muy bien. Suspiró largamente pensando en la hija menor de los Weasley. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Lo extrañaría? Quería comunicarse con ella, de alguna manera, cual fuese. Pero pronto una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de él y aruñó la corteza con las uñas. Aun sentía el afilado acero de la ruptura en sus entrañas. No había vuelta atrás y no sabia si podría arreglarlo. Ginny le guardaría rencor de por vida y lo entendía perfectamente.

Se apretó la mano adolorida al pecho y se decidió a volver a la tienda. De nuevo a la cueva de la soledad. Tiritando de frío y con la sed inflamando su garganta, intentó alcanzar un vaso pero el dolor de la mano provocó que lo soltara automáticamente. El cristal se hizo añicos rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de la tienda. Unos pasos apresurados pisaron la tierra y el rostro crispado de la preocupación de Hermione apareció en la cocina. Harry gruñó entre dientes y se agachó para recoger el desastre pero la castaña se le adelantó, sujetándolo por el hombro. El contacto físico, el primero después de días de tormento, lo sacudió de pies a cabeza y lo hizo alzar la cabeza hacia su amiga. Sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los ojos chocolates de Hermione. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, superado por la fuerza de aquella mirada. Harry no quería que ese momento acabase pero fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual y desvió su atención hacia su mano, inflamada y algo rojiza por la sangre. Frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de desaprobación.

\- Hay que mirarte esa mano

A pesar del cansancio, su voz no admitía replica alguna y pronto se encontraron en el baño y ella le examinaba. Con tanto cuidado y cariño que por un instante, Harry volvió a sus mejores tiempos en Hogwarts, junto a ella y Ron. Movió sus dedos para comprobar la movilidad de las articulaciones y palpó suavemente la palma y los nudillos. No había hueso roto por fortuna. Hermione murmuró unas palabras y la inflamación se redujo considerablemente. Limpió los rasguños y vendó su mano, inmovilizándola.

\- Gracias –su voz sonó ronca como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar.

Hermione sonrió. Harry no podía creerlo. La sonrisa fue tan fugaz que creyó que se lo había imaginado. Quizás no había sido una sonrisa, mas bien sus labios se curvaron débilmente en un intento por sonreír. Fuera lo que fuese, su corazón se infló de emoción. Puede que después de todo, quizás volvieran a ser los de antes.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Dolorosamente lento. La rutina seguía siendo la misma. Nada había cambiado o eso parecía. Los dos hacían sus guardias. Comían, bebían y dormían de manera automática e intentaban soportar al frío invernal. Harry había intentando acercarse mas a Hermione, motivado por su último encuentro pero ella no parecía colaborar. Seguía tan ausente que lo martirizaba por dentro. Necesitaba a Hermione. A su mejor amiga. Su mano se recuperó bastante bien hasta el punto de ya no llevar mas la venda pero debía tener cuidado con ciertos movimientos.

Pero ya no le importaba. Estaba empezando a hartarle aquel silencio. No era una persona paciente, lo admitía. La soledad de esa tienda de campaña lo estaba matando. Irónico, ¿verdad?, estaba con su mejor amiga pero se sentía el ser mas solo del planeta. Era perfectamente posible. Quería romper con ello. Necesitaba a su mejor amiga y esa sensación lo confundía tanto que empezó a creer que estaba loco. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Hermione siempre había estado en su vida. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse un mundo donde ella no estuviese. Una amistad así no podía tomarse a la ligera, era tan especial que no podía vivir sin ella. Es por eso que su cabeza se devanaba los sesos por buscar una solución para volver a ser como los amigos que eran. Por desgracia, no era su especialidad.

Hermione era la persona mas inteligente y astuta que había conocido en su vida. Ella ideaba los planes, los ejecutaba con maestría y salían airosos del problema por muy grande o grave que fuese. Su lealtad era incondicional. Ella no fallaba. A pesar de sus defectos (aunque él no los llamaría así) , era tan virtuosa que sus fallos parecían insignificantes. Esos pensamientos lograron calentar su corazón de algún modo. Pensar en Hermione y en lo que significaba para él, le ayudaba a seguir adelante y le torturaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo podía alguien tan especial sufrir de ese modo? La ira burbujeó en sus entrañas. Breve e intensamente. Sus puños se apretaron hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Hermione no merecía sufrir por Ron. Amaba a su mejor amigo y daría su vida por él sin dudarlo. Pero ¿desde cuando el amor hacia sufrir a las personas? ¿No se supone que el amor sanaba las heridas? ¿Qué era la luz mas brillante en el día mas oscuro? El amor era el tejido de la vida. Lo único capaz de hacer frente a la muerte y salir victoriosa. ¿Por qué demonios algo tan hermoso y perfecto dañaba de esa manera a su mejor amiga? No se lo merecía en absoluto. Él seria incapaz de hacerle eso. Eso no significaba que fuera mejor que Ron. Él también tenia sus propios defectos pero ¡Por Merlín! Solo de pensar que podía hacer llorar a Hermione, algo dentro de él se rompía en pedazos.

Estaba tan absorto en su propia mente que no notó la presencia de Hermione. Alzó ligeramente los ojos y allí estaba, sentada, con las rodillas flexionadas al pecho, escuchando la radio. Advirtió que no tenia tan mal aspecto, a menos a simple vista. Se había duchado y llevaba una vieja camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros oscuros. Su melena recogida como siempre en una coleta, descansaba en su espalda, sin vida y apenas podía ver su rostro. Estaba de perfil y sus ojos miraban el aparato. Harry estaba apoyado en la pared mas cercana con los brazos cruzados, observándola. Enseguida se movió, aproximándome a ella y se sentó en una silla. A excepción del sonido inestable de la radio, seguía estando ese silencio tan incómodo que había empezado a odiar.

De repente, la radio empezó a fallar. Hizo algunos ruidos extraños como de interferencias durante un minuto aproximadamente y luego se estabilizó, cambiando de emisora. Era música. La voz ronca del cantante rompió la atmósfera, tornándola, quizás, mas cálida. Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba algo parecido. Hermione apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Aquella imagen lo conmovió como no creyó posible. Esto tenia que acabar. Ahora. No lo soportaba mas. Y sin darse cuenta, se incorporó despacio y avanzó hasta donde estaba ella. Hermione alzó la cabeza. Por un instante, Harry dudó. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Reuniendo valor, extendió una mano en una silenciosa invitación. Su amiga estaba desconcertada y desvió la mirada solo un segundo para volver a mirarlo, como analizando la situación. Creyó que iba a rechazarlo cuando por fin sintió sus dedos. Un agradable cosquilleo se deslizó por su palma, recorrió el brazo e hizo que se estremeciera. La ayudó a levantarse y quedaron frente a frente. Acercó las manos a su cuello y desabrochó el collar del guardapelo. Ella no lo detuvo. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. Lo estaba quemando de un modo… inexplicable. Alejó el amuleto lo mas lejos que pudo y volvió su atención a ella, tomándola de las manos y guiándola al centro de la habitación. Ni él sabia exactamente qué estaba haciendo. No importaba en realidad. Por primera vez, se sentía capacitado para esto. De tomar las riendas. De ser él mismo. De ser ellos mismos. Y eso pensaba hacer. Quería demostrárselo. Se dejó guiar por su corazón, por lo que sentía. Empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Suave y lentamente para que Hermione captara el mensaje. Ella lo siguió, aun dudosa y confundida. Era normal que no entendiese pero quería que se dejara llevar, que desconectara su mente. Siguió moviéndose, alternando brazos y piernas en cada paso. Hacia delante, hacia atrás, primero izquierda y luego derecha. Hermione empezó a pillarlo y se unió a él con mas seguridad. No eran expertos ni mucho menos pero aquel improvisado baile le estaba afectando para bien. De hecho, pronto descubrió que lo estaba disfrutando. Dieron vueltas, hizo que ella girara y ella a él también. Entonces Harry escuchó su risa y su corazón sufrió un vuelco de emoción. Hermione estaba riendo. ¡Por Merlín! Qué belleza. Hacia tiempo que no la escuchaba así. Tropezaron algunas veces pero les daba igual. Se rieron y sonrieron y lo pasaron genial mientras la canción subía de volumen e intentaban seguirla. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando. Ahora mismo no tenia importancia para él. Solo ese momento. Ese baile era de ellos. Eran solo Harry y Hermione. La atrajo hacia él con cariño y la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y ella hizo lo propio. Era el abrazo mas intimo hasta el momento. La paz que estaba sintiendo no se comparaba con nada que pudiera haber experimentado. Por un instante, desaparecieron los problemas: Voldemort, la guerra, la muerte de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de Hedwig. La ruptura con Ginny. El abandono de Ron.

Todo desapareció.

Solo percibía el latido del corazón de Hermione y su respiración. El eco de su risa aun llenaba sus oídos y le calentaba el pecho. Era increíble pero todos esos días de soledad y silencio se esfumaron cuando escuchó como reía, como sonreía. Juró que los olvidó por completo. Hermione era luz pura. Una luz que brillaba con fuerza en su corazón. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. El pulso se le disparó de repente como si estuviera sufriendo una taquicardia. Contuvo el aliento cuando en realidad lo que quería era jadear, buscar oxígeno en los pulmones. Las piernas le temblaron y se aferró por instinto al cuerpo de su amiga. Sintió sus dedos hundirse en el pelo oscuro.

No pudo pensar. Solo dos palabras resonaban con violencia en su mente, una y otra vez:

 _Te amo_

No podía ser.

 _Te amo_

Era imposible

 _Te amo_

Estaba confuso. No podía pensar así… ¿o no quería?

 _Te amo_

Debía de estar loco. Pero no. De alguna forma, amaba a Hermione Granger. Un sentimiento muy lejano a una amistad. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante, era provocado por ella. Hermione, la luz de su vida. La que apartaba la oscuridad cuando ya no había salida. La que le tendía una mano en el hoyo profundo. La que alegraba sus días con solo una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

No fue consciente de que la música había cesado y Hermione se estaba separando. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, quietos, uno frente al otro. Era una mirada intensa, llena de significado. No sabia si ella podía ver en sus ojos la revelación que había experimentado ahora. Pero solo podía pensar en la urgente necesidad de hacérselo saber, de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con todo ese amor que inundaba su corazón. Comprendió tantas cosas en ese momento. Y al mismo tiempo, envidió a Ron. Él sí se había dado cuenta de la hermosa mujer que era Hermione. Él… llegó tarde. Apretó la mandíbula. La castaña rompió el contacto visual. Entró en pánico. No quería que ese momento se acabase. Por favor, no. Por puro impulso, alargó la mano y sujetó su muñeca. Ella se giró sorprendida.

\- Harry… -susurró llamando su atención.

Estaba paralizado. Su voz lo hizo flaquear. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

\- Hermione, yo… -murmuró torpemente, acercándose a ella.

Hermione lo miraba. No sabia si asustada, preocupada o sorprendida. Puede que todas a la vez. Si seguía mirando esos ojos chocolates… No, definitivamente ya estaba perdido en ellos. Alzó una mano, temblando, hacia su rostro. Era una acción atrevida y con seguridad, ella lo detendría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería sufrir esa humillación. ¿Era un cobarde por eso? No lo sabía, pero creía que si. La yema de sus dedos rozaron la delicada piel de su mejilla. No podía creerlo. Abrió los ojos. Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados, como si disfrutase de la caricia. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló de sus ojos. Eso le partió el corazón. ¿Le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Era por él? No podía, eso si que no. Estaba dispuesto a apartar la mano y detener su sufrimiento cuando ella también abrió los ojos e imitó el mismo gesto. Jadeó entrecortadamente al percibir la caricia y se dejó llevar. Su rostro reposaba completamente en la palma de su mano. Unas ganas terribles de llorar lo asaltaron. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Estaban reconociéndose. En realidad, no sabia como llamarlo. Solo eran ellos. Nada mas. Se acercaron mas como imanes que necesitasen estar juntos. La miró intensamente a los ojos y supo que estaba tan perdida como él. Estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro. Si eso no era amor… no tenia ni idea que podría ser. Una parte de él le decía que aquello estaba mal. Intuía que a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo. No era algo natural, no parecía normal.

Pero… ¿acaso importaba?.

Secó con delicadeza las lágrimas de su rostro con el pulgar. Se inclinó lo justo para apoyar su frente con la de ella. Automáticamente los dos cerraron los ojos. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada. Estaba nerviosa. Él también lo estaba. Parecía un flan recién hecho que se agitaba una y otra vez. Un momento de duda lo azotó pero antes de arrepentirse de cualquier cosa, quería que lo supiera. Sujetó la mano que reposaba en su mejilla y la guió hasta el pecho, donde estaba su corazón. Los latidos eran tan fuertes que no tardó en sentirlos en la palma de su mano. La apretó con fuerza, sin lastimarla. Tragó saliva. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro y sus narices se rozaron. Hermione podía haberlo detenido, en cualquier momento. Pero no lo había hecho y presentía que tampoco ahora. Harry la besó. Un roce suave, estremecedor e inocente. De una ternura apabullante. Era el primer beso de su Hermione. Y era el primer beso de ambos. Ella le correspondió. No podía explicar con palabras lo que sintió en ese instante. Era imposible. Hermione se apretó a su cuerpo y Harry la rodeó con sus brazos en un acto puramente protector. Porque si. Quería protegerla. Sabia perfectamente que ella podía defenderse sola, que sabia valerse por si misma. Pero era una necesidad personal. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Incluido él mismo.

Hermione era la luz de su vida. Y aquel beso era la prueba de amor que sellaba tal hecho. En él, le confesaba _"Te amo"_ sin palabras, le imploraba _"Te necesito"_ con sinceridad, le susurraba _"Soy tuyo_ ", entregándose a ella. Porque desde el primer día, Hermione Granger lo tenia en sus manos.

En aquel momento, en aquel instante, solo eran Harry y Hermione. Nada mas existía.


	2. Epílogo: Soulmate

El viento silbaba como una hipnótica melodía de ensueño aquella mañana. Era muy temprano. A lo lejos, se oía el canto de un ruiseñor. Viento y música rompen el quedo silencio de la tienda de campaña. Hermione abrió los ojos en lentos parpadeos. Su cuerpo se movió pesadamente, despertándose de un profundo letargo. Sus músculos estaban lo suficientemente entumecidos como para que hiciera una mueca de desagrado. La habitación estaba semioscura. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo de otra persona y su melena indomable extendida en diversas direcciones. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar adecuadamente, el rostro de Harry ocupó su campo de visión. Aquello la desconcertó por un momento pero en un segundo, recordó. Absolutamente todo. Sintió sus mejillas arder y una leve punzada encogió sus piernas. No podía creerlo. Su mente fue bombardeada con los acontecimientos de la noche anterior como si de una película se tratase. Había tanto que asimilar. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios. Y todo por un beso.

 _Estaba atrapada en el circulo de sus brazos. Harry la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Jamás había pensado que su mejor amigo fuese tan apasionado. Tampoco es que le importase pero el calor que despedía y que se anidaba en su pecho, la estaba consumiendo. Era como si no tuviera suficiente, quería mas, mucho mas. No quería terminar. Su corazón bombeaba enérgicamente. Se aferró a él, rendida a sus deseos. Algo que jamás había hecho y que jamás pensó sentir. Hacerlo con su mejor amigo, con Harry, era extraño pero de algún modo sentía que era lo correcto. Que él era el indicado. Gimió ahogadamente cuando sus fuertes manos oprimieron con pasión sus caderas, acercándolos mas. Harry reaccionó, separándose de ella y juntando sus frentes._

 _\- Harry… -susurró la joven entrecortadamente, sin saber muy bien que decir._

 _\- No quiero hacerte daño –soltó él a bocajarro, sacudiendo la cabeza como si se dijera a si mismo que aquello estaba mal- no lo soportaría._

 _Una oleada de ternura invadió a la castaña, emocionada por el buen corazón de su mejor amigo. Era una situación delicada y compleja al mismo tiempo. Se estaban dejando llevar por sus instintos. La soledad y el sufrimiento que ambos compartían los estaban impulsando de algún modo. ¿A qué? Hermione no quería ponerle nombre y presentía que Harry tampoco. Lo único que sabia era que Harry la hacia sentir completa, lo extrañaba muchísimo y, para que negarse, lo necesitaba. Acunó su rostro con firmeza y se miraron a los ojos. Hermione se sorprendió a si misma pensando lo hermosos que eran aquellos ojos verdes. Eran tan brillantes y valiosos como la piedra esmeralda._

 _\- No vas a hacerme daño, Harry –susurró como consuelo- ¿cómo podrías?_

 _\- Ya sabes por qué –murmuró con la seriedad bañando su rostro._

 _\- Harry… -dijo ella, con el labio inferior temblando, entendiendo a que se refería. Su corazón se encogió de dolor por un momento- te necesito._

 _Los labios del ojiverde capturaron los de ella, con una pasión y una entrega que anularon cualquier buen juicio o control que pudiese tener. Su cerebro desconectó automáticamente y su corazón respondió con tanta fuerza y honestidad que solo había cavidad para ellos dos._

Hermione tembló solo de pensarlo. Harry la había hecho sentir la mujer mas especial. A pesar del dolor, de la separación, de la soledad, Harry había conseguido algo que creía que había olvidado. Paz. Quietud. Templanza. Tantos días de llanto, de desesperación, por el abandono de Ron. Todo se había esfumado en unas horas. Y todo gracias a su mejor amigo, ese muchacho que había conocido en un vagón de tren y le había reparado las gafas. Ese muchacho, obsesionado con el quidditch. Ese muchacho, valiente, terco e impulsivo, capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort con tan solo once años. El chico que ahora estaba junto a ella, que la conocía mejor que nadie. Juntos habían salido del hoyo. Un hoyo profundo lleno de soledad, angustia y dolor. Él le había tendido una mano y ella la había cogido con fuerza. Era consciente de que su relación no había sido la misma desde la partida del pelirrojo, algo inexplicable y absurdo para ella. Siempre habían sido abiertos el uno para el otro pero por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, se habían distanciado, tanto que creía que moriría si no estaba con Harry. Esa sensación no quería experimentarla jamás, ni lo que había sentido con Ron se le podía comparar.

Pero por fin hallaron la luz al final del túnel. Ese baile improvisado que Harry había comenzado. Toda una revelación. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se divertía. Sonrió al revivirlo. Harry la había hecho reír, desahogando y eliminando gran parte de la tristeza y el estrés. Olvidando sus noches en vela, llorando sin descanso. Entre sus brazos de nuevo, volvía a ser ella misma por fin. Y después... después...

Cerró los ojos, dejando que sus pensamientos vagasen a ese mágico momento. Ambos sin experiencia, sin conocimiento, con torpeza e inocencia, habían compartido un momento que jamás olvidarían.

 _Sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de Harry, delgado y pálido, palpando, conociendo su piel y la dureza de sus músculos. Ascendió en lentas caricias hasta sus hombros, los ahuecó con firmeza y lo atrajo para besarlo. Se sumergió en un ósculo intenso. Estaban de rodillas en el lecho, sin camisa, explorándose sin prisas y experimentando sensaciones. La boca del ojiverde se separó suavemente y descendió por su mejilla, su mandíbula y llegó a su cuello. Gimió sorprendida cuando captó un punto sensible en la zona del pulso. Se arqueó hacia él, invitándolo a seguir. Sus dedos resbalaron por su espalda, erizándolo y estremeciéndolo. Lo escuchó jadear y gruñir contra su piel. Harry volvió a sus labios. Sujetó el rostro de la castaña y saboreó su boca con deleite, como si fuera lo mas delicioso del mundo. Hermione estaba tan perdida en aquel beso y en las sensaciones que le provocaba que no se percató de que le soltaba el pelo y caía en ondas desordenadas por su espalda. Se separó de él, observándolo largamente, permitiendo un momento de descanso._

 _\- Me gustas mas así –murmuró Harry, respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa- tienes una melena preciosa._

 _La besó de nuevo. Ella sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o Harry había dicho que le gustaba? Rodeó la cintura del muchacho mientras él sostenía su rostro y enredaba los dedos en sus rizos castaños. Era ridículo calcular el tiempo que estuvieron besándose, podrían haber estado así eternamente y no se habrían quejado. Pero notó que las manos de Harry se peleaban por deshacer el broche de su sostén. No pudo evitarlo. Se rió entre divertida y enternecida. Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, sorprendido e idiotizado por oírla reír._

 _\- ¿Tienes un problema? –se burló con una pícara sonrisa._

 _\- Yo… -tartamudeó con la lengua trabada entre los dientes- esto…_

 _\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –torció la sonrisa con una seductora mirada bajo las pestañas._

 _Llevó sus manos a su espalda y con un rápido y sencillo movimiento, su sostén se abrió. Harry observó como las mejillas de su mejor amiga enrojecían cuando sus ojos se posaron en su cuerpo._

 _\- Hermione…- susurró con voz ronca, hechizado por su belleza._

 _\- No me mires así –le pidió en un susurro entrecortado. No sabia si estar apenada o excitada por la intensidad de sus ojos verdes._

 _\- ¿Es en serio? –dijo con incredulidad._

 _Hermione no lo vio venir. Los brazos de Harry la apresaron en un fuerte abrazo y la guiaron hasta la cama. Su espalda acabó apoyada en el colchón. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa por la acción. El cuerpo masculino se acomodó encima de ella con los antebrazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza._

 _\- ¡Estás loco! –manifestó como si fuera una reprimenda._

 _\- En efecto. Estoy loco por ti –le dio la razón con una sonrisa- Hermione, eres hermosa… -tragó saliva al decir esas palabras. No le resultaba fácil expresar sus sentimientos- y ¡por merlín, me encanta tu risa!_

 _El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco frenético ante sus palabras. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Harry se inclinó y la hizo olvidar todo con un solo beso. Definitivamente su mejor amigo no la iba a dejar tranquila._

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

La voz adormilada y ligeramente ronca de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos. No había sido un sueño. Su mejor amigo estaba ahí frente a ella con esos ojos verdes abiertos, mirándola fijamente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, presa del pánico. Harry se adelantó a sus movimientos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Rozó su nariz con la de ella con un suspiro. Se miraron largamente a los ojos.

\- Harry… -logró decir Hermione, motivada por el largo silencio incómodo.

\- Ven aquí –la interrumpió él con suavidad.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Sus latidos eran constantes y fuertes, en paz. Harry depositó un beso en su frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Estuvieron en esa posición un rato, sin palabra, solo sintiéndose, respirando juntos. Ella se relajó, olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones y sus miedos.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

La voz de Harry sonó distante y triste. El corazón de Hermione se encogió.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo torpemente, como si no hubiera oído bien.

\- Me has oído perfectamente, Hermione –replicó él con suavidad.

\- ¿Acaso importa?

Hermione no pudo ver el gesto de dolor que surcó el rostro del moreno.

\- Importa. Te dije que no quería hacerte daño. Si te arrepientes, yo… no me lo perdonaría

La castaña alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, atormentada. Harry quería tomar la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido anoche. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Los dos habían estado implicados hasta el final. ¡Ah, el lazo amargo de la culpa!

\- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?

La culpa la carcomía por dentro. No había pensado en Ron ni en Ginny mientras estaba con Harry. Se sentía una miserable y una traidora por ello. La noche anterior, su corazón y su mente habían estado dirigidos únicamente hacia Harry.

Y lo peor… seguían estándolo.

Eso la confundía, la atormentaba y la hacia feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podía significar? Se estaba volviendo loca. Ella, siempre tan eficaz y sobresaliente en idear planes y soluciones a cualquier problema. Y de repente, se presentaba una situación de calibre emocional y se desmoronaba. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Harry tomó su nuca y la besó en los labios con tanta dulzura que se derritió, derramando las lágrimas contenidas. El ojiverde saboreó su llanto en ese beso, agridulce y salado por momentos.

\- Odio verte llorar y es por mi culpa –murmuró cuando se separaron con el rostro crispado de angustia- no me he portado bien contigo, Hermione.

\- Oh, por Merlín, cállate, Harry –lo reprendió Hermione, secándose con energía las mejillas- esto no es por ti, es por nosotros. Es todo esto. Me supera. Y lo peor, es que no me arrepiento.

La confesión lo impactó por completo. Su corazón brincó acaloradamente en su pecho.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento –murmuró, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué? –gimió en un hilo de voz, sin creerse las palabras de su mejor amigo.

\- Que no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

\- Yo creí que… creí que…

Harry no era bueno con las palabras. No era ningún misterio que a los chicos no se les daba bien expresar sus emociones. Era algo que provocaba un miedo natural hacia un posible rechazo. Sin embargo, con Hermione, tenia esa urgente necesidad de ser sincero, de ser el mismo. Como siempre había sido. Decidió hacer lo mejor que se le daba: actuar. Su boca buscó la suya y la silenció intensamente, ahogando cualquier oración. Hermione gimió sorprendida y sintió el peso del cuerpo de su amigo. No se acostumbraba a esa sensación. Correspondió al beso, extasiada, buscando enredarse en sus mechones oscuros. Ahora fue el turno del ojiverde de gemir. Se besaron largamente, disfrutando de lo que sentían.

\- Hermione… Hermione… Hermione –susurró Harry una y otra vez, repartiendo dulces besos por su rostro, haciéndola reír.

\- ¡Harry! –protestó débilmente. Era imposible quitárselo de encima si se ponía así de tierno.

Él rió de buen grado. Se detuvo, posando un casto beso en su nariz y deslizó su mirada por su rostro hasta detenerse en sus pozos chocolates. Esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, prendada de sus orbes esmeralda. Acarició su mejilla y avanzó hasta su frente donde estaba su cicatriz. Tanteó la zona sin tocarla y retiró un mechón de su frente, contemplándolo mejor. Su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo irregular. Nunca se había imaginado estar en una situación así, con su mejor amigo, en la cama. Pero de un modo inexplicable, sentía que ese era su sitio. Que no estaba mal, no era algo prohibido, era natural, sencillo y como debía ser. Sin reglas, sin obstáculos. Eran ellos mismos, comprendió. Nadie tenia que decirles que hacer, solo actuaban con el corazón. Los tiempos eran malos, muy oscuros y, aparentemente, sin esperanza. Pero estando con Harry, sentía que todo estaba bien. Que no tenían que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Únicamente estar juntos, con las manos enlazadas.

\- Algo importante debes estar pensando en esa cabecita tuya porque tienes esa expresión –dijo Harry entre divertido y curioso, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿De qué expresión hablas? –frunció el ceño.

\- Esa expresión tuya cuando no entiendes algo e intentas buscar una razón lógica para ello –besó su frente, relajando su ceño fruncido.

A Hermione no debería sorprenderle que Harry la leyese tan bien. Pero lo cierto era que siempre se sorprendía. Esa conexión que compartían era algo tan especial y poco común que siempre le fascinaba. No importaba la situación, era solo mirarse y se comprendían, se entendían y podían hablar de cualquier cosa.

\- Ya sabes como soy –se encogió de hombros con tristeza, como si fuese un caso perdido.

\- Si que lo sé. Eres brillante –recordó esas palabras que le había dicho cuando descubrió el secreto para destruir los horrocruxes.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees así?

La inseguridad en su voz no sorprendió al muchacho. La conocía demasiado bien. Hermione siempre había mostrado una gran dosis de confianza en si misma en incontables ocasiones, pero realmente era una máscara. Una armadura defensiva para no revelar sus verdaderos miedos, sus inseguridades. Se puso serio.

\- No soy tan bueno como tú expresándome. Pero… créeme cuando te digo que eres la mejor persona que conozco y que soy feliz a tu lado.

La castaña ahogó un sollozo con sus palabras y se aferró a su espalda. Harry correspondió, algo aturdido por su reacción. Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, besando sus cabellos castaños y su rostro. El llanto fue cesando poco a poco y respiró aliviado.

\- Es lo mas bonito que me has dicho nunca –dijo ella con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas- siempre… siempre habías preferido a Ron antes que a mi.

Harry se odió a si mismo. Esa espinita clavada por su mejor amigo pelirrojo le dolió. No había pensado en él ni en Ginny en todo el tiempo que había estado con la castaña. Pero también advirtió que su amiga lo había mencionado como si no le doliese, o quizás si pero se lo guardaba para si.

Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse con ella en brazos para acunarla en su pecho de nuevo.

\- Lo siento –se sinceró con esas dos sencillas palabras- nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así. Pero quiero que sepas que significas mucho para mi.

\- Para no ser bueno con las palabras, estás diciendo justo lo que necesito oír –replicó la castaña contra su piel.

No sabia si estaba bromeando pero Harry soltó una risita.

\- Contigo nunca se sabe –admitió besando su sien y deslizando sus dedos por su espalda desnuda.

Recibió un golpe seco en el pecho y soltó un quejido. En el fondo se lo merecía. Hermione había sufrido mucho y en parte sabia que era por él, aunque ella nunca se lo diría. Era demasiado buena y compasiva como para hacerlo. Pero a él no lo engañaba. Quería borrar todo ese dolor de su corazón, de su alma, de alguna forma. Compartieron un silencio agradable, abrazados íntimamente en ese lecho, testigo de su entrega.

\- Harry… -lo llamó ella en un susurro.

\- ¿Mmm? –musitó él, demasiado cómodo y con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando del aroma de sus cabellos.

\- ¿Alguna vez te habías imaginado que estaríamos así los dos?

Harry parpadeó varias veces, espabilándose. La castaña había sonado insegura de nuevo, con cautela incluso. Suspiró largamente e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella lo interceptó, leyendo sus intenciones.

\- ¿Sinceramente? No. Pero he estado demasiado ciego como para ver la realidad

\- ¿Qué realidad? –murmuró la joven, nerviosa por saber de que se trataba.

Él sonrió antes de inclinarse para buscar sus labios. Hermione suspiró en el beso y se dejó llevar. El ambiente empezó a calentarse. Sus labios dejaron de ser tiernos y suaves para volverse apasionados. Por instinto, se movió ayudándose de su torso para impulsarse y posicionarse encima de él. La manta se deslizó y las manos calientes de Harry rodearon su espalda, erizándole la piel. Sus caricias vagaron sin descanso por su rostro, su pelo oscuro y su nuca, sin apartar su boca de la suya, necesitando mas. Quería fundirse con él y no separarse mas. El ojiverde se impulsó un poco y se sentó con ella a horcajadas en su cuerpo, con las rodillas en el colchón a cada cadera. Soltó un jadeo involuntario cuando la boca de Harry encontró su cuello, saboreando su piel. Se aferró a él, apretando sus senos contra su torso. Un roce delicioso. Un látigo de placer sacudió su cuerpo, arqueándolo contra él cuando sus labios ascendieron hasta su barbilla. Era fuego, era pasión. Pero también ternura, deseo, fascinación.

\- Hermione… -susurró Harry casi en un gemido- mírame.

Su súplica hizo temblar su corazón de un modo inexplicable. Sus ojos se encontraron en aquel vórtice de anhelo, de pasión. Sus manos retiraron dulcemente los mechones desordenados de su pelo para poder vislumbrar mejor su rostro y no perderse detalle. La miró con tanta intensidad y deseo que le pareció irreal. Se sentía deseada, se sentía mas mujer con él, se sentía… amada. El brillo en sus pupilas verdes era cálido y abrasador. Había deseo, pasión, entrega, fascinación y… No podía ser. Ahogó cualquier sonido articulado al saber la verdad. Harry le estaba abriendo su corazón con solo una mirada. Sintió un clic en su mente al recordar algo que creía que había olvidado. Algo que creía haber soñado, temerosa de la verdad.

 _El coro de gemidos, jadeos y susurros inundaba la habitación mientras el frío de la noche se hacia notar, esperando pacientemente para penetrar en la entrada de la tienda. Pero no osaba pasar. El calor era tan intenso y sofocante que hasta el mismísimo clima se obligaba a si mismo a observar, resignado. Los cuerpos sudorosos y enérgicos de dos jóvenes se deslizaban entre las mantas, amándose. Hermione no sabia donde acababan sus caricias y donde empezaban las de él. Era una total y absoluta locura. Si quedaba algún resquicio de autocontrol por parte de los dos, se evaporó al instante, entregados al máximo a las infinitas sensaciones que se regalaban. Harry la hacia sentir tan bien que parecía un sueño. No importaba la torpeza de sus movimientos, sus inoportunos gestos de timidez o su mirada avergonzada tras sus lentes. Ella experimentaba lo mismo. Eran un espejo para el otro. Algo nuevo que estaban experimentando. Y lo mas desconcertante… se suponía que eran amigos, prácticamente hermanos. Pero sorprendentemente, Hermione tenia que admitir que aquello distaba mucho de ser una fraternidad. No se podía explicar con palabras, ni con lógica. Solo podía sentir, sentir y sentir. Dejar de pensar por una vez y abandonarse al placer que su mejor amigo le otorgaba. Se sorprendió mas de una vez, tomando el control, desinhibirse por completo poseída por la pasión y que él se dejara llevar a su merced. Era un lado de si misma que desconocía y que ahora lo vivía en su propio cuerpo con fuerza. ¡Era eso! Ser ella misma, sin presión, sin condiciones, simplemente ella, Hermione Granger. Entonces comprendió que Harry era la única persona que le permitía ser así. Ni siquiera con Ron era tan transparente, tan sincera. No es que fuera culpa del pelirrojo pero el ojiverde siempre le había hecho sentir segura, podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa y él la escuchaba. La apoyaba y cuando lo necesitaba, él estaba ahí sin que ella se lo pidiera. Podían hacer tantas cosas juntos que perdía la cuenta. Y esa forma de comunicarse. Ahora entendía a veces el comportamiento de los Weasley. La relación con su mejor amigo era tan única, esa conexión tan envidiable, que tenían miedo de ellos, de cómo se desarrollaría si ellos no se interpusieran._

 _Harry volvió a besarla y ella entreabrió los labios, dándole la bienvenida a su lengua. Una emoción diferente se avivó en su corazón, calentando su cuerpo y su ser. Pegó sus caderas al cuerpo de su amante y ahogó un gemido, comprobando por enésima vez lo bien que encajaban juntos. Oyó como susurraba su nombre, con adoración, como si fuera lo mas bonito del mundo. ¡Como desearía leer el pensamiento! Saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, podía intuirlo, podía palparlo, pero tenia esa urgente necesidad de oírselo decir._

 _\- Harry… -murmuró su nombre. Soltó un largo suspiro al sentir un cosquilleo en su cintura, donde la había acariciado._

 _\- Hermione… -susurró el ojiverde, de nuevo, sin cansancio._

 _Desvió los labios a su cuello, a sus hombros y peligrosamente, muy cerca de sus senos. Hermione se mordió los labios. Le costaba concentrarse si Harry seguía haciendo eso. Era difícil pensar lo que quería hablar. Todavía persistía esa parte de ella que debería detenerse y otra que le rogaba que continuase. Debió de ser bastante obvia porque Harry, de repente, se detuvo y alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber, dudoso y tímido- ¿quieres que paremos?_

 _Hermione se reprendió a si misma. ¡Por Merlín, no! Lo sujetó de la nuca y chocó su boca con la suya en un hambriento beso. Harry gimió con su sabor, degustando de nuevo. No se cansaba nunca. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y su entrepierna rozó la de ella. La castaña soltó un gritito de sorpresa._

 _\- Espera, espera… -suplicó resistiendo las ganas de mover las caderas contra él._

 _\- Hermione, tú quieres matarme –reprendió con una risa ronca._

 _\- Por ahora, no es mi intención –replicó ella siguiéndole el juego._

 _Harry volvió a reír y ella no pudo evitar reírse con él. Que fácil era ser feliz a su lado, incluso cuando estaban haciendo el amor._

 _\- Creo que estás pensando demasiado_

 _\- Detesto que me conozcas tan bien –bufó, aprovechando para recuperar el aliento._

 _\- Yo no –rozó el botón rosado con la nariz haciéndola suspirar- puedo esforzarme mejor._

 _Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando una descarga eléctrica de placer la recorrió, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose de nuevo los labios para no gemir. Si aquello era una venganza por haberse detenido, que Merlín la ayudase. Enredó los dedos en sus mechones oscuros en un tirón involuntario._

 _\- Harry… -gimió su nombre cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre el montículo, haciéndola vibrar- necesito… necesito…_

 _\- Hermione, yo… -susurró Harry suspirando en su piel._

 _Sacudió sus caderas con las de ella. La castaña exhaló el aire en un suspiro entrecortado lleno de placer. Lo notaba, lo percibía. Él no la engañaría, era incapaz. Esa calidez, esa seguridad. No podía ser otra cosa. Estaba lista para él. Se besaron de nuevo antes de que sus cuerpos encajaran por primera vez. Unidos por fin. Los gemidos aumentaron de volumen, extasiados por la magnitud del placer. Entonces los labios de Harry se acercaron al oído de Hermione, en medio de la pasión, del vaivén de sus caderas._

 _\- Te amo, Hermione_

 _Te amo, Hermione_

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –murmuró la voz de Harry, zumbando en sus oídos, devolviéndola al presente.

\- ¿Tú… tú… me amas? –tartamudeó sin poder creérselo, invadida por el miedo.

Harry tragó saliva al percibir ese tono en la voz de su amiga. Seria muy ingenuo por su parte que ella aceptase eso por las buenas. Era algo nuevo todo aquello. Sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, revelados en un momento poco común pero a fin de cuentas, por fin había descubierto algo que llevaba dormido mucho tiempo en su corazón y no había querido aceptar. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabia, no estaba planeado ni escrito desde el principio pero una cosa tenia clara con seguridad. Quería a Hermione en su vida. Siempre.

\- Sé que tienes miedo porque yo también lo tengo –musitó en voz baja. Y era verdad, estaba temblando debajo de ella- pero debes saber que… que entiendo que no me creas. Yo… joder, esto no es fácil…

\- ¡Harry! ¡Habla bien! –lo reprendió automáticamente, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

\- Oh, está bien. Yo… -sintió el sudor correr por sus sienes- Hermione, siempre hemos sido amigos, lo sé. Y sé también que tú… que Ron… es que… yo sé que tú quieres a Ron y no quiero interponerme en…

Hermione captó el hilo de la oración de su amigo. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía conectar bien las frases. Como bien había dicho, no era bueno expresándose. Tomó su rostro con las manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Harry… -inspiró hondo, muy seria, ordenando su mente- todo lo que dices es cierto pero… yo… no quiero sentirme mas así. No me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho y eso me consume por dentro. Pero… por otro lado, yo…

\- Hermione, no tienes que…

\- Déjame acabar –ordenó con firmeza para hacerse escuchar- yo… no sé como es posible que me ames, pensé que tú querías a Ginny. Siempre he sabido que acabaríais juntos.

\- No, para –la detuvo, colocando un dedo en sus labios- eso era antes, pero estaba confuso. Realmente no sabia la verdad sobre mis sentimientos… hasta ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Esa frase no le había sonado bien. Si era lo que estaba pensando, lo dejaría estéril de por vida. Se cruzó de brazos lentamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Harry, no estarás…

\- ¡No! –la interrumpió, negando rotundamente la cabeza- no pienses mal. Lo de anoche… fue… fue… ni sé como explicarlo… fue increíble. Es… Hermione, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Sus ojos verdes eran tan sinceros que brillaban como esmeraldas a la luz del sol y el rostro de Hermione enrojeció, recordando nuevamente la noche que pasaron.

\- Para mi también lo fue –murmuró con timidez haciendo sonreír al moreno.

\- Jamás te engañaría, lo sabes –acarició sus mejillas con cariño- eres muy importante para mi. Y lamento en el alma no habértelo demostrado como debería ser.

\- No pasa nada –sonrió a medias, entendiendo mejor a su amigo- no te culpo por ello.

\- Pues deberías. Porque te mereces mucho mas, Hermione. Mereces ser feliz –le habló claro y muy serio.

Hermione sonrió. Harry podía llegar a ser muy tierno si se lo proponía y saber que le preocupaba su bienestar, emocional y físico, la hacia sentirse querida.

\- ¿Sabes? –se inclinó hacia su rostro y poco a poco se tumbaron. Ella encima de él- ahora mismo, soy muy feliz.

\- ¿Si? –inquirió él acariciando su melena que descansaba en su espalda.

\- Si –le aseguró en un susurro que sonó mas sensual de lo que esperaba, muy cerca de sus labios.

Su mejor amigo acortó la distancia y unió sus labios en un largo beso. Sus cuerpos respondieron a ese estímulo y se pegaron un poco mas, estrechándose en los brazos del otro. La mano derecha de Harry descendió por su espina dorsal hasta su trasero. Le dio un suave apretón y subió, robándole el aliento.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor ¿puedo? –pidió el ojiverde, en un susurro ronco, contra sus labios.

La joven se estremeció de placer al oír sus palabras. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar.

\- Con una condición –susurró rozando tentadoramente sus labios y acariciando su torso.

\- Lo que quieras

\- Dímelo otra vez –rogó temblando en sus brazos conforme sus manos se movían en su cuerpo.

Harry entendió la indirecta. Elevó ligeramente los párpados para encontrarse con aquellos pozos de chocolate fundido. Se perdió en ellos, como tantas otras veces, y se volvió a preguntar por millonésima vez: ¿Cómo no amarla?

Despejó su rostro, lentamente, retirando su cabello, acariciando la piel de su mejilla. Estaba temblando como una hoja.

\- Te amo, Hermione –susurró con la calidez de su corazón impregnada en cada palabra, sincera, directa y sencilla.

El corazón de la bruja dio un vuelco y rebotó furiosamente contra su pecho, respondiendo a esa declaración. Esbozó una sonrisa de emoción sincera antes de entregarse a él por completo.

 _El amor es la mezcla de tres cosas: erotismo o deseo, la amistad y el ágape, el cuidado por el otro. Cuando tenemos esos tres elementos se configura lo que podríamos decir como un amor completo (Walter Riso)_

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero que haya estado a la altura de lo que se esperaba. Yo personalmente estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo. Siempre se puede mejorar por supuesto. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron y por siempre, HARMONY FOREVER.**

 **Saludos y abrazos enormes.**

 **Dama Felina.**


End file.
